Too Many Mane Sixes
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: 'Too Many Pinkies' AU : Needing help with a party, Pinkie Pie tells her friends about the Mirror Pool. All going to it and looking in at the same time however... their copies don't come out the way the ponies expected... *Request by - retro mania (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day in Ponyville.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, all was right with the world and everyone was happy.

Except for Twilight Sparkle.

"Come on everypony," she said calling out to the town "With half the town at Ponyville Hospital," Spike had made some 'Bake-Bads' and gave them out "We need to work twice as hard to get everything ready before the Princess comes and visits."

"Twi, we're working as fast as we can," Rainbow Dash, one of Twilight's friends said slightly annoyed that she was being ordered around.

"She right darling" Rarity, said coming over "There is only one of each pony you know?"

"I know," Twilight said almost as if not hearing them "Which is why we need to move quicker and get ready for when the Princess comes."

"Look Sugercube," Applejack said trying to calm down Twilight "We all know how close you are with Celestia and all, but as Rainbow said there's only one of everypony. Not like we can make copies of us so there will be more is it?"

"Oh oh oh..." Pinkie said getting an idea "But there is Applejack!"

"Huh?" all five of her friends said looking to her.

"Yeah my Nana Pinkie used to tell me stories about a magic mirror pool that can make copies of whoever looked into it." Pinkie said still bouncing around smiling with excitement.

"Um... I don't think that will be a good idea Pinkie," Fluttershy said quietly "I mean how are we suppose to tell which Us are us? Or what if they turn out evil copies? Or or something else bad?"

"Now now Fluttershy," Pinkie said patting Fluttershy on the head like she was a little filly. "I promise Auntie Pinkie Pie knows what she's doing and that nothing bad will happen to you . You little filly," she said turning to her other friends not hearing Fluttershy say _'I'm a year older than you!'_

"So come on, come on," Pinkie said bouncing around we need to get going if we want to copy ourselves and get everything done before Celestia arrives."

And with that she zoomed off and towards the Everfree forest, followed shortly after by her friends who gave a worried look to each other but trusted Pinkie.

* * *

 **AN: Ok this was actually a request by** retro mania **So hope you like the first chapter :)**

 **Oh and I know I just shunned someone else for short chapters but I apologized and this is as much as I can get in here**

 **(besides, shorter chapters = longer story)**


	2. Chapter 2

The six girls were in the forest each one looking around for any signs of a pond or lake that could be the one Pinkie had mentioned.

"So where's the 'Mirror Pool' Pinks?" Rainbow asked hovering above her friends like always.

"Wait Rainbow," Rarity said in Pinkie's defense because she was looking around mumbling to her self. "Give her a chance to get her barrings first."

"I hope I remember the words to Nana Pinkie's story right," Pinkie said reading them out for the others so they could help. "Where the brambles are thickest, there you shall find. A pond upon the most twisted of *vines*." she said the last word echoing around everyone scaring everyone slightly.

After they calmed down the six began to go through the brambles Twilight using her magic to hold them up.

Suddenly there was no more ground and they were falling and bouncing down a tunnel, finally coming out in front of a secret pond, shocking five of the girls but making Pinkie happy.

"The Mirror Pool!" she cried, that echoing too. "Well come on then," she said to the girls who with Pinkie got to the edge and looked in. "And into her on reflection she stared. Er... yearning for one who's reflection she shared. And solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared."

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light as the pool got confused as there were so many ponies staring into it. **'Oh well'** it thought, **'I'm sure it will be fine.'** and gave the mares a copy of each of them, but because of the confusion the personalities were all jumbled up.

* * *

 **AN : Sorry (again) for the short chapter. Just for it I'm adding two up today  
**


	3. Chapter 3

On the edge there were now twelve ponies Pinkie and Twilight's reflection the only ones able to speak or show any excitement that it worked.

"Er... Pinkie?" Applejack asked looking at the reflections and noticing the personality differences "I think there may be a problem with this Mirror Pond if it's meant to copy the ones who look into it."

"Whatja mean Applejack?" Pinkie asked confused returning to where she was looking down the line as well "Oh..."

Rainbow's reflection was hiding under her wings and trying the avoid eye contact and be as small as possible.

Fluttershy's reflection was standing tall a daring look on her face looking more confident than the real Flutter ever was, aside from when she was taking lessons from Iron Will.

Rarity's reflection hadn't yet said how wonderful or unwonderful anything looked.

Applejack's relfection on the other had was doing so.

Pinkie's reflection had straight hair and a natural look on her face, not like how the real Pinkie ever looked.

And finally Twilight's reflection was still bouncing around screaming "Fun fun fun fun fun."

"Pinkie you said this pool would copy us not... not mix us up!" Twilight said turning to the real Pinkie annoyed "How are we meant to get everything ready for the party now?"

 _"Well Twilight,"_ Pinkie's reflection said _"It's not her fault none of you didn't think that the pool wont get confused because so many were looking into it."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Fluttershy's reflection said continuing _"And who cares if we're all mixed up? We're still you just in different bodies. So quit complaining."_

"Well we need to redo it then!" Twilight said going up to the pond but was stopped by Pinkie's reflection.

 _"There's no time Twilight,"_ she said _"Didn't you only do this to get help for some dumb party?"_

Suddenly the real Pinkie and Twilight's reflection gasped and tackled her to the floor.

 _ **"Don't ever say that,"**_ they said getting into her face **_"Parties are serious!"_**

 _"Well if there that serious let me up so we can go and sort it out then,"_ Pinkie's reflection said annoyed.

 _ **"Well come on then,"**_ the two bouncing mares called racing back up the path and off to Ponyville to get ready for the party.

All mares sighing and some groaning, the other ten mares slowly began to follow their friends the real ponies wondering how to explain this to everyone.

(*)(*)(*)

 **AN :** Note... _Italic_ = reflections speaking, _**Italic and Bold**_ = a reflection and a real pony speaking together.


	4. Chapter 4

The two bouncy mares were waiting for their friends at the edge of the forest where Pinkie was filling the other in on the party and it's ideas and what should go where.

"Ok so I was thinking a huuudge banner going across the top of Town Hall, and then streamers here and there, oh and you know what a party can't have..." Pinkie asked a smile on her face getting Twilight's reflection to nod.

 _ **"BALLOONS"**_

"It also can't have food," Applejack said getting their attention.

"*Gasp* You're right AJ!" Pinkie said looking at their long list of party necessities "Ok you and whoever has your personality go do the food," she said "Oh and Rarity, can you and your personalityon **(AN a mix between personality and reflection)** do the decor. What else?"

 _"Music!"_ Twilight's reflection said _"We need music. Rainbow can you and who ever you got your personality from sort that out?"_ she said looking to her Rainbow Dash.

 _"Well I... I guess I could,"_ Rainbow's reflection said quietly kicking the ground and then going off with Fluttershy, both smiling to her cottage.

 _"And Fluttershy we need you and whoever you got to make sure the sky is clear,"_ Twilight's reflection said to her Fluttershy getting a nod and going off with Rainbow Dash to do just that.

 _ **"And Twilight/Pinkie can you go see how the town is going with my/Pinkie's planning please?**_ the two said beaming.

And with that they zoomed off to Sugarcube Corner to collect Pinkie's party supplies and begin blowing up balloons.

* * *

 **AN : Again sorry for the short chapter. (The next one will be longer I promise)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy's Cottage

"So uh... _Rainbow_?" Fluttershy began a conversation as as they were making it towards her home. "You have my personality right?"

 _Rainbow_ nodded but avoided eye contact.

"So you like animals then?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

 _"I have you personality Fluttershy," Rainbow_ answered a small smile growing on her face _"Of course I like animals."_

As they got to Fluttershy's garden, all the little critters came to welcome them but got confused slightly.

As they were looking at who they thought was the loud fast scary Winged-Pony, they were getting the feelings and aura off her that matched their carer's.

Sensing that her animals were scared because they were confused, Fluttershy stepped forward and said quietly "It's alright, little friends. It's alright nothing to be afraid of. This isn't Rainbow Dash. Pinkie took us to the Mirror Pond and we made copies of ourselves but our personalities got mixed up. Nothing to be afraid of."

Hearing their Carer's soothing voice helped calmed the animals a bit, but they were still on edge and showed it by leaving them alone for a while.

"I'm sure it will only need to take it's time..." Fluttershy said to a sad looking _Rainbow_ "Come on lets just go get my song birds and we can leave them be."

"OK..." _Rainbow_ said smiling gently as she followed Fluttershy to her birds.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack and _Rarity_ were just coming through the gate to the farm when the CMC came running up to them.

"Hey sis," Apple Bloom said cheerfully. "You mind if we borrow your lasso? We're going to try and get our Cutie Marks in being cow-ponies." she explained.

"As long as you don't hang yourself or get hurt," Applejack said rolling her eyes to how Apple Bloom is still trying so hard to get a Cutie Mark that was no where near her talent.

"Hey Rarity what are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked cocking her head confused "Except for big events, or the Sisterhooves Social you never come to the farm."

Along the way there the mares agreed to not to mention to the fillies about the Mirror Pond, just in case they thought up any wild ideas.

 _"Well this is a big event isn't Sweetie?" Rarity_ asked " _What with the Princess coming and all. And We've been asked to work together to get some apples for a few pies that we will be making."_

"Ok..." Sweetie said not sure she bought this, but wasn't going to talk back.

"Well thanks for letting use your lasso AJ," Apple Bloom said beaming "See ya!"

With that the three fillies raced off again.

"Nice cover up," Applejack said as she led _Rarity_ to the orchard.

 _"Thank you,"_ she said smiling _"Now we just need to hope they don't run into my Applejack and your Rarity,"_ she said using her magic to place the baskets under the trees.

"Yeah or any of the others," Applejack said bucking the trees a worried look on her face, as she thought up how much trouble the CMC might get into if they find that pond, but shook it off getting back to work.

* * *

 **First two down... Any ideas on how to keep this going I'll be happy to hear.**

 **Oh and sorry for the lateness of this update  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Town Center

Ponies were slightly confused when they saw a Pink and a Purple being zooming around all over the place leaving in their wake party/celebration supplies and extra blown up balloons.

The ponies in the Town Hall were even more confused and that was turned up to ten as they were at the point this was happening talking to a calm, straight haired, collected, smart looking Pinkie who was next to a slightly worried Twilight Sparkle who kept looking out the window.

"Er... Is everything alright Twilght?" the Mayor asked after the fifteenth time this happened.

"Huh?" Twilight asked looking up. "Oh yes sorry..." she said playing with her mane a bit "Just a bit... A bit nervous about all this. What with most of the town sick and all."

"I understand Twilight," the Mayor said smiling kindly. "Well you can see that we have everything mostly under control. We're just waiting for the food and the music to arrive and then all we'll need to do is wait."

 _"Yeah Twilight,"_ _Pinkie_ said smiling a bit _No need to get so worked up over something this. Remember the last few times you did?"_

"Kind of hard to forget when ponies keep reminding me..." Twilight mumbles a pout on her face.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in came...

"P...Pinkie and Twilight?" everyone in the Hall at the scene said confused and stock still.

"Oh there they are..." 'Poofy-Haired-Pinkie' said and rushed over with a 'Bouncy-Twilight' to the one who were already in the building.

"Just so you Twilight and Me," she said saluting "That everything that had to be delayed because of the Bake-Bads, is now back on track."

 _"Yeah, so stop being a worry-wart Me" Bouncy Twilight_ said grinning _"It's not like we'll have another attack of Parasprites or anything is it?"_

With that they both ginned wildly, waved to everyone and then zoomed back out the door.

Seeing how upset (mad) Twilight was _Pinkie_ looked to the Mayor and asked _"What's the least valuable, yet toughest thing you have in this hall?"_

"Well everything in a Town Hall is valuable," the Mayor said still confused but having learnt to accept it by now " But I suppose the least valuable and toughest is the filing cabinet in my office. The draws keep getting stuck, so it's just a metal box at the moment..."

She was cut off by a wave of air as 'Straight-Haired-Pinkie' rushed off then surprised that she was bringing the cabinet down set it in front of Twilight the yelled _"GET CLEAR EVERYPONY!"_ and dove for cover along with everyone else as Twilight gripped the cabinet with her magic and began to throw it around screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Carousel Boutique

The bell above the door tinkled as Rarity and _Applejack_ walked throught the door their coats shining like a thousand suns and their manes totally free from dirt and thicket branches.

"As I'm sure you understand _Applejack_ " Rarity began going over to one of her full length mirrors and playing with her mane "Just because we have to make everything else look nice and fancy..."

 _"Does not mean that we don't have to be all nice and fancy too,"Applejack_ finished coming over too.

"Now let's see what we have that could make the town look fabulous shall we?" Rarity said turning her back on the mirror and going with _Applejack_ to under the stairs when she kept all her decoration supplies.

Just then the bell sounded again and Sweetie Belle's voice rang out "HEY SIS!"

"Just a second Sweetie," she said as she came out with a medium sized box to see her little sister, and her friends all tied up together in one of her Applejack's lasso's (thankfully none had it around their necks) all wearing embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"Hey what are you doing here sis?" Apple Bloom said confused somehow tied upside down to Sweetie's back. "I thought you were back on the farm? In fact weren't you both there?"

"Er..." Rarity said trying to come up with something "We were there darling, but we finished what we set out to do so Applejack then came over here to help me with my part of the work." she said getting a nod from _Applejack_ who had the rope in her mouth trying to untangle the three fillies.

"Well Cow-Ponies are not what we're meant to do then," Scootaloo said getting untangled first and stretching her wings a bit. "Anyone want to try Everfree Forest Explorers?"

"YEAH!" the other two screamed now untangled as well and they all rushed out the door.

 _"Um... Should we go after them maybe?" Applejack_ asked winding up the rope and putting it to one side then helping Rarity with the rest of the supplies.

"Oh they've been in there plenty of times to visit Zecora," Rarity said waving her hoof to it "I'm sure as long as they stick to the path they'll be fine."

 _"You did hear the ' Explorer' part of their next idea right?"_

That got Rarity to stop what she was doing and looked out the window. "I'm... I'm sure they wont find the Pond dear. After all not even my Twilight knew about it until Pinkie suggested it. Right?"

* * *

Skies above Ponyville

"Hah!" Rainbow Dash cried as she sliced through another cloud making a total of 27.

 _"Not bad," Fluttershy_ said looking smug as she saw some more over to the left and went through them herself bursting all of them in seconds, making her total 35.

Both narrowing their eyes to each other, each Pegasus Pony flexed their wings and zoomed off bursting clouds and doing truly wonderful aerobatics determined looks on their faces, coming back in one minute, the sky now clear, grinning.

 _ **"One... Two... Three...**_ they counted _**"56. What!"**_

"Huh looks like you're as good as me then. And I'd like to hope so seeing as you've got My personality," Rainbow said throwing her arm over _Fluttershy's_ shoulders grinning.

 _"Yeah well that also means I've got your Competition instincts and Competitiveness,"_ _Fluttershy_ said back grinning looking around looking for some kind of competition since the sky was clear. _"Raice you to White Tail Wood and back!"_

"You're on..." Rainbow said as they got into postions, flexing their wings.

 _ **"On your marks,"**_ they said eyeing each other _**"Get set... GO!"**_

And with that a rainbow streak and a light pink streak zoomed off in the direction to Whitetail. Neither seeing the CMC as they entered the Everfree.

* * *

 **AN sorry for the delay... Couldn't think up any ideas to keep the story going.  
**

 **Hope you all still like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Everfree forest

Down in the Everfree Forest, where no pony goes, there were three little fillies looking at anything and everything trying to be the best explorers they could be to get their Cutie Marks.

But so far they weren't getting very far.

"I know why we haven't got anything yet," Scootaloo said looking around her, as her friends looked up with questioning looks. "It's because we're sticking to the path. Sticking to paths is NOT exploring, it's just boring."

"I don't know Scoots..." Sweetie Belle said looking into the woods and the shadows the trees were making. "Remember the Timberwolves that live in here are all over the place but the path because the path's the only bit that has light?"

"Yeah and remember that time we were sleeping over at Fluttershy's and nearly got turned to stone because of the Cockatrice?" Apple Bloom said continuing along the path.

"Ah... Your just both a bunch of babies," Scootaloo said as she began to head for the shadows.

"Scootaloo... What are you doing!?" both her friends cried trying to get her to come back.

But the little orange filly wasn't paying attention and just kept walking until she got to a large batch of brambles...

* * *

Town Hall

It had been ten minutes since Twilight had her (ahem) little tantrum and now the filing cabinet looked... well that's not important. The important thing was that no one... except that one stallion who peeked out at the wrong time, was hurt.

At the moment, Twilight, _Pinkie_ and Mayor Mare were all in her office looking out her window to see how the town was coming along with the party.

"I gotta admit," Twilight said her calmness returning now her anger was gone. "This may in fact be that one time where everything goes right for once."

 _'Don't jinx it Twilight,'_ Pinkie said looking to her friend.

"Mayor Mare," Sugardrop the sectary said coming in holding a clip board in her magic "The groups reporting for Food and Music, have just arrived outside and are waiting for you."

"Yes thank you Miss Sugardrop," Mayor Mare said smiling and began heading for the door, Twilight rushing out before her.

o0o

Outside, everypony was helping the two groups set everything up, placing the food on the, table-clothed tables, and the pedestals for the birds to sit on.

"Right, everything is going according to plan," Twilight said looking around, a big smile on her face, having snatched the clipboard from Sugardrop, and going throught the checklist.

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and two loud BOOM!'s and everyone looked up to see two Sonic Rainbooms. Except one of them was three different shades of pink.

Within seconds of those booms appearing Rainbow Dash and _Fluttershy_ skidded to a halt in front of Twilight getting everyone to stop what they were doing and stare that now there were not only two, Twilight's and two Pinkie's, but now also two Fluttershy's and two Rainbow Dash's.

 ** _"Highya Twi"_** they both cried out waving beaming smiles.

"Um... High guys," Twilight said looking at all the attention they were getting and not liking it.

"Hey you mind if you be judge for our next race Twi?" Bold-And-Daring-Rainbow asked beaming.

 _'It's just we can never tell who's the winner or not because it's always soo... close,"_ the loud Fluttershy next to her said hoof-bumping the blue mare.

"Maybe later guys," Twilight said stepping back slightly "Can't it wait until after the visit?"

"APPLEJACK! RARITY!" two little high pitched cries of two little worried fillies cried out running out of the forest towards them.

"Apple Bloom," Applejack answered rushing up to her sister trying to see what was wrong "What's the matter?"

"We were trying to get out Cutie Marks in Everfree Forest Explorers," Bloom began looking up at her sister. "But then Scoots said we weren't getting anywhere because we weren't leaving the path, so she went off into the shadows... and she hasn't come back yet... and we waited ages... And... And... And why is there two of everypony?" she asked finally looking over her sisters shoulder.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the month long wait for an update, i've been busy with my other stories**

 **Hope everyone's still liking this, and please give me some ideas to keep it going**

 **U-D123 :)**


End file.
